CosmicMemer
Bio Cosmic is the founder and leader of the Comedy Hitmen. Keeping a cool head while under pressure and leading both the sub and server with an iron fist, Cosmic is the heart and soul of the Hitmen. Should he leave, the entire operation would fall apart, even if the mods were to remain. History In the early days of January 2018, Cosmic's response to a question within an AskReddit thread sparked the idea to kill trending memes that have overstayed their welcome by deliberately making bad versions of them. Shortly thereafter, he started the subreddit known as r/ComedyHitmen. Their first official target was the Ugandan Knuckles meme. That time period is agreed upon to be where the sub peaked. Due to the meme's ability to be used in terribly unfunny ways in all the worst places, everyone in the sub found ways to kill it as soon as possible. Shortly after it's death, they found a new target, but it never took off like it did with Ugandan Knuckles. Since then, the sub hasn't been too active, but it's not exactly dead either. On February 1st, 2018, Cosmic started a Discord server. The server itself is infinitely more active than the subreddit, even if it's the same handful of people talking all the time. In it's early days, Cosmic was very loose with server roles, allowing for members to create personal roles for themselves so long as they had no moderating permissions. At some point, Cosmic decided all those roles were just piling up, making the server feel cluttered. So on February 23rd, 2018, he made the decision to delete all personalized roles. The members didn't like that very much, but were unable to do anything about it. The term "Never forget 2/28" was commonly used for a good time after the removal, although no one knows why they went with 2/28 when it happened on 2/23. After banning a problematic moderator, Cosmic spearheaded an election to promote a member to replace the mod. A few members ran, but ultimately, Issy ended up with the most votes due to her popularity. To this day, it's still unknown how she got so many people to like her enough to vote her to mod after only being in the server for about three weeks, but everyone is happy with her so they don't really care. Midway through 2018, a moderator stepped down from his role, so another election was held to replace him. This time around, a suspicious amount of votes were counted in the Strawpoll. There were more votes than there were active members, so Cosmic and the mods decided to shut down the poll, and decide amongst themselves who should be the next mod. So despite TheCuteLittlePuppers gaining the most votes, the promotion went to King-Brando, along with the announcement that there would not be another mod election. With a new mod, it was decided that the mods would most likely need a bit more help, so the memster roles were created. There was Regular, Advanced, and Elite levels of memesters. You would get Regular and Advanced based off of how active you were in the server, but Elite was given to a select few to basically serve as mini-mods to the server. This was how the status quo was for quite some time. On January 22nd, 2019, Cosmic decided to change things up. He deleted all three memester roles, however, on the 23rd, he announced that personalized roles would return. Everyone was allowed 1 role each, so long as they have absolutely no permissions and were not displayed separately from online members without roles. The server rejoiced, and Cosmic was once again tolerated.Category:Discord __NEWSECTIONLINK__